


Metamorphosis

by Ceares



Series: AI Knows Best [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: AI, Genderfuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares





	Metamorphosis

For someone with super hearing, Clark usually slept like a log, especially after a long night in Lex’s bed. That’s why it took the sound of breaking glass a moment to penetrate. What followed next could only be described as a shriek, and it had him out of the bed and into the bathroom in a millisecond, only to be stopped cold by the sight in front of him.

Lex was sitting on the floor in the corner, a dazed look on his face-except it wasn’t quite Lex. Long red hair topped what had once been smooth skin, and small, full breasts with rose color nipples now rested on a formerly flat chest. Everything was smoothed, softened or curved just a little more than it had been. After one quick glance down, Clark kept his eyes carefully up and away from the ginger thatch that rested between Lex’s legs.

“What happened?”

“That’s what I’d like to know. I had a dick when I went to bed last night!” Lex’s normal voice was still as soft, but in a slightly higher register. He still managed to sound amazingly the same.

“Yeah, I know, I was there.”

Lex narrowed his eyes at him. “There’s one of us in this room that freaky stuff follows around, and it’s not me.”

“What! Come on Lex you’ve got to be kidding- _this_ is not my fault.”

“Really? Must be some alien substance I’ve come into contact with recently-oh wait-that would be you.”

 

&&&&&&&

 

“Okay, maybe it’s a little my fault, but I didn’t say I wanted you to be a woman.”

Lex cocked a disbelieving brow. They’d decided to check with the Fortress to find out if there was anything about Clark that might have caused the change.

Clark flushed. “I didn’t! There might have been a discussion about continuing the El line and I might have explained that since we were together, that really wasn’t going to happen-us both being guys, but never once did I ask for this. I assure you I like your cock Lex. I like it a lot.”

_KAL-EL IS CORRECT. THIS WAS NOT HIS REQUEST. IF HE WILL NOT FIND A NEW MATE, THEN YOU MUST BE MADE SUITABLE TO CARRY ON THE EL LINE._

They both turned to glare at the blinking crystals.

“Why the hell didn’t you change Clark?”

_THAT WOULD NOT BE APPROPRIATE. THE LINE MUST PASS THROUGH KAL-EL’S SEED._

Clark could see Lex turning red, and he knew an explosion was imminent. “You really need to change him back right now.”

_IT IS MY DUTY TO INSURE YOUR LINE CONTINUES._

“I’m sorry. We’ve had this discussion already. You can’t impose your will on people. Krypton is gone, and if I’m the last El, then I am. Lex is who I’m with, and he’s a man. Change him back.”

_I CANNOT KAL-EL. IT WILL TAKE AT LEAST TWELVE HOURS TO REVERSE THE PROCESS._

“Well start now.”

“And what am I supposed to do until then? It’s not like I can go into the office like this.” Lex gestured at himself.

Clark scooped him up. “Well, we do have twelve hours, and this is the only chance you’ll ever get to find out what it’s like from that side of things.”

Lex shook his head. “Jesus Clark-when did you go from innocent farm boy to pervert?”

Clark blushed. He hadn’t been lying when he said he loved Lex’s cock. He loved all that Lex was as a man, but he had to admit that Lex’s body like this gave him a strange thrill. “Um…”

Lex took pity on him. “Fine. I suppose since these are the last breasts you’re ever going to see, you might as well enjoy them while you can.”


End file.
